Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150103110318/@comment-25162335-20150103124449
A scream wakes me up. I bold right up looking around furiously for the source of the sound but i only see the empty seat next to me. It takes me a second to remember where I am. On my way to the airport in Athens and from there to Australia where I have an aunt, whom I have never met and who is willing to take me in and keep me safe. At least that's what my parents tell me because I still don't know who I need to be protected from. I've read about what's going on in other countries but this is Greece! No one is going to start rounding up kids here! For the millionth time I regret saying anything to my parents about that stupid incident... For all I know that guy who saw my purple eye doesn't even know about that virus! I sake my head and try to remind to myself that my parents want what's best for me, even though I caught them on several occasions looking at me like they were scared of me... I focus on my surroundings. Where did that scream come from? I knock on the window that separates me from the driver and he opens it. "What was that sound?" I ask him. "What sound, mam?" "That scream. And please don't call me mam." "There was no scream, mam. I mean Miss Ariadny." Maybe I dreamed it? "How far are we from the airport?" "About an hour, mam." I sigh and flop back to my seat. "Thank you Zac." About 10 minutes later the car stops. I knock on the window again and he opens."I thought you said an hour." "We are not on the airport, mam. It seams there was an accident." I open the door and get out of the car. "I think you should stay in the car, mam." he says. I ignore him. I see several people looking curiously at something on the edge of the road. I head there and after a lot of pushing I see what I expected. A car crash. But that doesn't explain why everyone looks so agitated. Car crashes happen all the time. I don't see an ambulance or the police though, which is weird but works fine for me. "What happened?" I ask the first person I see, a middle-aged woman. "There was a man hunt!" That doesn't sound good... "The cops were hunting a teenage boy!" She says excitedly. I decide she annoys me. What kind of person gets excited by cops hunting a boy? "Do you know why?" "He must have been one of those freaks!" I feel my blood turning cold. "What freaks?" "You know! One of those purple eyed mutans with the freak powers!" So people aren't as ignorant as I thought they were. I need to get out of here... I turn around to leave but something is bothering me. I turn back at her. "Was he screaming? The boy they were hunting I mean." I ask her. "Oh yes he was screaming all right! Kept screaming: "haven't done anything I'm normal!" She laughs. "But he wasn't normal that's for sure, none of them are!" I turn away as calmly as I can and head back to the car trying not to run. I had one hope, that i could return to my normal life once this passed because I hadn't developed a power but now that's gone. I heard the screams of that boy and the exact words he said 10 minutes ago. I heard him from 5 kilometers away.